Lafalotta
, , | foodspinoff = Hamburgers | time = Daytime | attribute = Drain }} is a Rank D Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch, Tattletell evolves into Tattlecast when fused with this Yo-kai. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, it is no longer the case. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Lafalotta is a short humanoid Yo-kai with an unusually large oval head, with the eyes positioned in the sides, as well as a prominent big mouth consisting of large purple lips and a row of four black teeth. In a similar manner to her eyes, a short protuberance with a small tuff of black hair stands on top of her head. She wears a red kimono with a purple obi. In the anime, Lafalotta states she cannot forgive people who tries to pull jokes "willy-nilly" and as a result, she will suck the laughter from their jokes, as seen with Nate. She also has an strange sense (as well as understanding) of humor, as she found Jibanyan very funny after being summoned in the middle of truck-fighting. In spite of her amusing qualities, she does appreciate determination, which leads to her coaching Nate to make jokes. Lafalotta absorbs the laughter that would have been heard from a joke, making it seem bad. Profile Yo-kai Watch Lafalotta appears on trees on Doughnut Hill during the day (Blossom Heights). Yo-kai Watch 2 Lafalotta can be found in the Old Mansion in Blossom Heights and in the Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Lafalotta can be found in the Excellent Expressway. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |15|-|Single enemy|}} |20-90|Drain|Single enemy|}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes foe laugh so much they can't move.}} ||-|6 = Won't be affected by enemy inspirits.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion ''Yo-kai Watch Quotes * Befriended: "Kyahaha! You're too strong! Let's be friends! Kyahah!" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): ''"KYAHAHAHA!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ' ''"Nothing special." * '''Receiving food (disliked): In the anime Lafalotta appears in EP066, in which she was responsible for making Nate's jokes lame. Upon being confronted, Lafalotta is asked by Nate to coach him into becoming really funny. Lafalotta agrees and imposes Nate into an extensive training to improve his acting, after that he grows a lot of muscle and sports a serious look. On the day of the act, Nate performs the tripping joke, but instead of making people laugh, he gains a lot of cheers. Lafalotta sheds a tear of pride upon this. Etymology * "Lafalotta" is a corruption of "laugh a lot" combined with Lotta, a female name. * "Waraenee" translates as "laughing lady". * "Kicha" most likely derives from the word kichern ''meaning giggle or cackle. Origin Lafalotta might be based on the ''kerakera-onna, a city yōkai that startles passerbys with her loud, persistent cackling. Trivia * Lafalotta's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Lastlaf, Phoebe, Chuckles, and Cantlaf. In other languages * Spanish: Algazara * Italian: Rubaris * German: Kicha * French: Marra * Portuguese (Brazil): Risalote de:Kicha Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai